


talk dirty to me.

by ShallNeverSurrender



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Label AU, M/M, Sex, Spanking, very brief and hard to see rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallNeverSurrender/pseuds/ShallNeverSurrender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roulé gets an unexpected visit from Crydamoure (who disturbs his business), and thinks that some sort of punishment is in order. Crydamoure is quite happy with the outcome though, because how much of a punishment could sex really be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	talk dirty to me.

Roulé fixed his tie as he eyed Crydamoure carefully. The kid had barged in as he always did and interrupted his affairs - a punishment had been in order and as Roulé rose from the leather-clad office chair Crydamoure could be seen biting his bottom lip and flinching. Roulé could've sworn the other man looked quite pleased though.  
  
They stood there for a while, Crydamoure eyeing him closely and Roulé glaring with a frown engraved on his face, almost like it was part of his natural look. Roulé beckoned for Crydamoure to walk around the expensive oak tree desktop, and the other man strutted around it, a grin on his lips now, like he knew exactly what was waiting for him.  
  
Roulé sat back down in his office chair, his legs spread widely and his suit pants strained over his calves and thighs. As he moved to grab a cigar and light it, he could feel Crydamoure grind up against the slightly rounded side of his chair. He let out a low huff of annoyance as he fixed his eyes on Crydamoure - who simply smiled and cocked his head to the left as if daring him to do something. Oh, silly Crydamoure, that wasn't a wise move at all, didn't he know what Roulé was capable of?  
  
Roulé moved in his chair, spun around just a bit until he had Crydamoure standing between his spread legs. If he could make it happen, he would gladly keep Crydamoure there, have him as his personal slave, hidden underneath his desk and never let him leave save for a few times. (Although, that would be pretty cruel of him.)  
  
                      "Did I ruin some important business?" Crydamoure snickered as he took the lit cigar from Roulé, taking a drag from it and making a point of exhaling the smoke into Roulé's face. He refrained from answering and instead he just raised one eyebrow, giving him a questioning, slightly angered look. He hoped he got his point across this time. _Yes, I just lost two millions, you fucking bastard._  
  
Crydamoure dropped one hand and put it on Roulé's thigh, smiling lazily around the cigar. He always looked good with things stuffed in his mouth, Roulé thought as he kept a straight face. This wasn't about the money, this was a competition, a game - he just had to wait long enough for Crydamoure to yield.  
  
                      "What is the big bad wolf going to do to me?" Crydamoure all but sang, giving Roulé a wink. Roulé couldn't wait until he had Crydamoure begging for mercy, begging for his forgiving. His brain did an excellent job in supplying images of what he could do to Crydamoure – perhaps tie him up? Get him all riled up and then leave him alone to fend for himself? That particular image sent a tremble throughout Roulé's body as he let on a hint of a smile, he could just imagine Crydamoure begging for release, all teary-eyed and breathless.  
  
Roulé finally awakened from his fantasy and he gripped Crydamoure's hips in a tight, unyielding grip.  
                      "Drop your pants," he spoke, his voice low and sensual.  
Crydamoure did as he was asked, all with a smirk on his lips, probably expecting something vanilla like they usually did.   
                      "Get over my knees," Roulé said and his voice dipped lower, now a smooth rumbling tone and Crydamoure shivered and licked his lips.  
                      "Yes daddy-" Crydamoure said out of the blue, his voice filled with lust and want. It took another two seconds before Crydamoure actually lay down over Roulé's lap, but when he did he couldn’t help to grind his hips against Roulé's thigh, letting the other man know of his obvious excitement. Crydamoure gasped due to his own movements and lifted his hips a little to grind against Roulé's nice dress pants, dirtying them with pre-come.   
  
Roulé didn’t bother with stains right now, too consumed with lust from just having Crydamoure squirm around in his lap.  
                      "A-h, Roulé, daddy, have I been bad?" Crydamoure asked as he bit his bottom lip.  
  
Roulé said nothing and rested his hand on the smooth curve of Crydamoure's ass. Crydamoure could talk all he wanted but one way or another he would shut him up.  
  
He could feel Crydamoure shivering through the light, feathering touch as he just rubbed his hand over Crydamoure's ass, feeling him up slowly. For once, Crydamoure wasrelatively silent save for the small huffs of breaths and moans he made. Roulé put his other hand on the plane of Crydamoure's back to keep him firmly in place and stop him from moving about too much.  
  
As the clock ticked by Crydamoure grew even more impatient but then Roulé raised his hand and brought it back down on Crydamoure's soft ass hastily. His hand left an immediate print in a bright red colour - a nice contrast to Crydamoure's own skin. Crydamoure yelped and gripped Roulé's dress pants tightly almost tearing at them.  
                      "F-fuck-" he wheezed and it only encouraged Roulé to do it again. With determination he lifted his hand again and brought it back down with almost lighting speed, giving Crydamoure's arse a few, stern slaps before he rested his hand on the reddened flesh. It was hot to the touch and Crydamoure whimpered softly when Roulé kneaded the flesh with his fingers.  
  
                      "Now boy, I want you to count each slap", Roulé spoke and chuckled lowly when Crydamoure ground his hips against his leg once again, making soft wet spots form on his dark suit pants.  
                      "Be a good boy now, or I'll have to punish you more." For a second Crydamoure stilled and his breathing turned lighter and Roulé briefly wondered if he had passed out, or if he thought about defying Roulé.  
  
                      "Yes daddy." Came the reply then and Roulé nodded to it with a grunt, biting his bottom lip and ignoring his own erection straining against his suit pants. He would take care of that soon, but first things first.  
  
He raised his hand and Crydamoure held his breath, anticipating the blow. Roulé brought his hand down and Crydamoure all but moaned " _One_ -" loudly. Roulé hadn't even specified how many more slaps there would be, and the thought of doing another ten amused him, but he eventually settled for a lesser number. He had more he wanted to do with Crydamoure , things they hadn't done before but he always desired to do.  
                      "T-two-" Crydamoure said, his voice lower and lighter, he was probably drooling and crying all over Roulé's left leg, considering there was a wetness there as well.  
  
Roulé continued delivering three more blows before resting his hand on Crydamoure's behind, feeling the tender skin burn against the touch. Crydamoure sighed happily and wiggled his arse a little to rub his still hard cock against Roulé's leg, hoping to get some stimulation, his breathing ragged.

                      “Thank you, daddy.” Came the hushed answer to a question he never asked. Crydamoure looked absolute spent where he lay, save for the obvious hardness between his legs, still pressed against Roule’s leg, begging for some attention or at least a little stimulation. Roulé let a sigh slip past his lips as he continued to trace soft figures on that reddened skin. He still had one more trick up his sleeve though and he pinched Crydamoure’s thigh to get his attention, just for a few seconds. (Probably longer than Crydamoure has ever tried to focus, ever.)

                      “Get off of my lap”, Roulé spoke in a huff as he pushed at Crydamoure a little – who still held on tightly to his suit pants. He could hear the other man whine lowly, as to where he firmly pressed his hands to Crydamoure’s backside again.

                      “We’re changing positions, Crydamoure.”

 

Roulé had them moved to the couch standing against one of the walls in his office, when you don’t have a proper bed a couch would do a great job in most cases. He had lost his tie along with his blazer and he had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, standing above Crydamoure as the latter wiggled around on the expensive couch.

“Come on, you can’t just get me all worked up and then leave me!” Crydamoure cried as he looked up over his shoulder to glare at Roulé, and sure enough, there were those sweet, heart-shaped tears. As tempted as he was, he got down on the couch as well, fitting himself between Crydamoure’s legs and partedthem further. It never ceased to amaze Roulé how much you could actually spreadthose legs.

 

As Roulé kneeled between Crydamoure's legs he couldn't help but think that the other looked quite beautiful like this. Quivering and ready for what might come, not uttering one sound save for soft breaths and low moans every time his cock met the expensive rough surface of the couch. Roulé took a quick, but deep breath, admiring his own hand - now an imprint on Crydamoure's behind. It really ought to stay there forever. He bent down, lowered his chin and pressed butterfly kisses to the end of Crydamoure's spine, relishing in the quaking trembles that ran through the other man. Roulé grinned into the kisses and let his hands fall to Crydamoure's hips and held them in a firm grip, almost to the point where it might've hurt.

 

"A-ah Roulé-" Crydamoure said, his voice being muffled by one of the pillows lying on the couch. Roulé really hoped the other one wasn't drooling all over his couch.

 

He lowered his head a bit more, kissing at the red marks he had made. Crydamoure answered with arching his hips off of the couch and gasping meekly. Roulé was really glad he had the office walls soundproofed a few years back. He shivered as he travelled lower, and lower, trailing feather light kisses everywhere he went.

"Come o-on- just fu-uck-" Crydamoure whined, his voice being drawn out and then ended as a sharp intake of breath as Roulé's tongue made contact with his hole. For a few seconds, all Crydamoure seemed to do was spasm, his hips moved upwards and his toes curled and he bit his lips until droplets of blood fell from them (hopefully not on Roulé’s couch). His grip on Crydamoure’s hips softened somewhat, smoothed over the expanses of soft skin and then dropped down to the back of his knees. ( _While this position was great, he would rather look Crydamoure in the eyes while he fucked him into the couch_.)

 

After a few more laps, and a few more loud moans from Crydamoure, Roulé leaned away and flipped the shorter man over efficiently, making him huff loudly as air was pressedfrom his lungs as he was pushed down onto his back. His hair fell like a halo around his face, and hadn’t it been for their situation, Roulé might’ve called him beautiful. Crydamoure gasped hotly, and if possibly, spread his legs further. One was propped upon the back of the couch while the other fell to the floor, inviting Roulé in to feast on his body as he pleased. As he dove down he licked his lips, admiring the way Crydamoure’s body spread out before him.

 

He pressed his lips against Crydamoure’s and was greeted with a high-pitched keen and rustling of clothes (Crydamoure’s half hearted attempt to remove his shirt before realising that was a stupid move and letting his arms circle Roule´s shoulders instead).

 

Crydamoure took Roulé by his shoulders and stared him dead in the eye, Roulé felt a tad intimidated (how one could feel intimidated by heart-shaped tears, Roulé had no idea) but simply raised his eyebrow and waited for Crydamoure to talk. Nothing came out of him and Roule´s hand traveled down the expanse of Crydamoure's chest, fiddling with the shirt. The staring continued, and Roulé's hand dipped lower, lifting Crydamoure's hips slightly upwards.

 

"Just fuck me-" Crydamoure gasped as Roulé's fingers moved past his cock with feather light touches, down his balls and further down. For a second Roulé stopped, one eyebrow still arched - and to Roulé's amazement Crydamoure blushed deeply, and not just from lust. He didn't press further on the subject, but instead felt his cock rise just that more.

"Did you prepare yourself for daddy?" he asked, his lips curling upwards in a grin. Crydamoure huffed loudly and moved himself closer towards Roulé as an answer.

"Did you think of daddy while you stuffed your fingers inside of yourself earlier?" There is still no reply, but the heavy breathing and the low moans emitting from Crydamoure, just the look on his face has Roulé rut against Crydamoure’s naked behind. The small circular motion did nothing to still his need and in a flurry of motions Roulé unzipped his pants and pulled them and his underwear down just enough to bare his cock. Crydamoure’s hands were quick to grasp it, moving his hand up and down in a torturing slow pace as he spread the pre-cum over the length of him, Roulé thrusts his hips towards the other man and tipped his head back. He shivered and let out a raspy breath, chest heaving and heart pounding. Fuck, no matter how many times he had been with Crydamoure, every time felt like the best. With a flick of his wrist Crydamoure had him almost coming, embarrassingly fast, and as if noticing he’s quick to guide Roulé’s dick to his own ass.

 

“Fuck me daddy-“ Crydamoure gasped, heart shaped tears rolling down his cheeks. His dark hair was in disarray and he looked absolutely fucked already. Roulé couldn’t wait to fuck him until the other man was on the verge of fainting.

 

“W-wait-“ Roulé said **,** his mind clearing enough for him to remember the lube.

“Just-“ ( _damn)_ he walked on wobbly legs over to his desk and retrieveda bottle of lube. He poured a generous amount of it in his hand and spread it over his cock as he walked back to Crydamoure, who had taken to slowly jerking off as if he would starve without sex. The little deviant was licking his lips as Roulé resumed his position on the couch and he looked absolutely delighted when Roulé started to slide into him slowly.

 

“F-fu-“ They were both moaning in unison as Roulé kept going until he was buried to the hilt within Crydamoure, moving ever so slowly, taunting Crydamoure. The shorter man bucked against Roulé and whimpered, chest heaving and breath coming out in short bursts of air. As an answer, Roulé withdraws only to drive right in again. He kept piston his hips relentlessly, making Crydamoure cry out loudly with every thrust. He could feel it building up within him, could feel that telltale pressure gathering in the pit of his stomach as he gripped Crydamoure’s hips harshly, leaving a mark on that sweet body. Roulé knitted his eyebrows together, sweat dripping from his brow as he kept pounding into Crydamoure’s body. The pleasure ended too quickly for his likening, and as he thrust forward again he was coming. Crydamoure moaned loudly at the sensation and it had Roulé growling throughout his orgasm, mind filled with Crydamoure’s wanton moans and explicit ways. A second later Crydamoure came as well and it was the most beautiful thing Roulé had ever seen, but he didn’t care about it.

 

He rolled off of Crydamoure’s body, he would much rather lie down to rest for a little while but he still had work to do. On the couch, Crydamoure lay sprawled and breathed heavily as he had his head thrown back and eyes closed. He looked absolutely and thoroughly wrecked. The moment of bliss passed quickly though, and the shorter man rolled off the couch to retrieve his clothes and re-dressed himself again (it looked awkward but Roulé said nothing) and then he walked over to Roulé’s desk. The man paused briefly before walking towards the door.

 

“See you later”, he said with a shit-eating grin, and it was only five minutes after Crydamoure had left that Roule realised he had stolen his wallet.

**Author's Note:**

> All my thanks to Tally who've encouraged me while I've been writing this, and to Lara who beta'd this! Thank you so much.
> 
> If there's anything that bothers you, questions that arise when reading you can hit me up on tumblr -> ionceproposedtoamop.tumblr.com


End file.
